Our Bond Cannot Be Broken
by darkgirl3
Summary: Caroline and Tyler's bond cannot be broken no matter how much is done to break it. They are forever and always.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing it belongs to The CW, L.J. Smith and the writers of the show. Hope you enjoy. **

**Our Bond Cannot Be Broken **

**Chapter 1**

Tyler was watching Caroline she had the grin on her face. It was the grin that meant he was about to get lucky. He'd triggered the curse during the Masquerade ball and ever since she'd been helping him. They had started dating soon after that. He'd just gotten through the first transformation from hell. He wished that Mason was around, but he had Caroline. She had stayed with him never leaving till he had completely turned.

He shook the rest of the thoughts from his mind walking over to where she was. The Grill was closed, but his mom had key to the entire town. He'd used the key to get in wanting to have a little fun. Caroline was still smiling at him before he kissed her. He ran his hands under her shirt claiming her mouth. He heard Caroline whimper and he picked her up taking her over to the pool tables.

Caroline was holding onto him wondering what he was going to do. She had worn a skirt like he had asked whatever he was up to called for one. When she was set down on the edge of the pool table she saw the look in his eyes. They could get caught in here if anybody decided to take a look inside. She didn't care though because she wanted Tyler.

He pushed her skirt up before sitting her down on the edge of the pool table. He smiled seeing she didn't have any panties on. It would make this easier. He claimed her lips again in a feverish kiss this time. He had been waiting all day since she had been called to help with something by Elena. He pulled her top off tossing it back on the pool table. She didn't have a bra on either, she had listened to him.

Caroline moaned as he sucked at her nipples holding him to her. "Tyler, oh god yes," it felt so good. She arched her back trying to get more of her breast into his mouth. He moved to the other one giving it the same attention before she cried out holding tight to his hair. He grinned sucking again before he bit down on her nipple. Long as he wasn't in wolf form he could bite her. He'd found it in Mason's journal.

Caroline let herself go back onto the table feeling the waves crashing over her. He had a force behind his mouth when he sucked now. It could send her over every time; her body was always in over drive wanting him. She thought about him all the time, but it just wasn't about sex.

She saw him getting undressed in front of her. His entire body was rock solid, he worked out, but he'd never loose his looks. If a werewolf found their true love or mate in wolf terms, they would live as long as their love did never changing.

Tyler kicked his jeans away before pulling her closer to the edge. He looked into her eyes before thrusting inside of her. The grip he had on her waist and the force behind his thrust had her cumming again. He was buried to the hilt and she was clinching around him.

Caroline arched up thrusting back into him as she felt him starting to move again. It was hot and animalistic right now. He bent down kissing her and she raked her nails down his back making him hiss. She could see his eyes had shifted and he could feel her fangs against his lips as they kissed. He wanted his release. She had cum twice, he still hadn't and he had to soon. He was going to explode if he didn't.

Caroline felt him take hold of her hands pinning them down in one of his. Her eyes closed using the pool table's edge to move against him. She could feel the fire inside of her stomach as he got her to another orgasm. She saw him going for her neck and turned so he had better access.

Tyler couldn't stop himself he picked up the speed again before he sank his teeth into her neck. She had wanted him to bite her. The wolf inside of him growled marking his claim on Caroline too. He felt her cumming again as he did too. He filled her before she sank her fangs into his neck as well. He passed out feeling another orgasm over take him.

****

"Caroline," Tyler came too calling out her name, but where ever he was he just knew Caroline was not here. There was a pain in his arms and his body felt like it was on fire.

"Thank god, you're awake and can stop saying her name," Brady practically growled at him. Tyler tried to get away, but he couldn't move at all. He noticed the chains that were holding him in place. He was against a tree with his hands wrapped around the tree.

There were chains around his wrists, both his legs and his neck. How could he have forgotten where he was? He'd been dreaming about the last time he had been with Caroline. It was right before she had been taken by Jules and Brady.

He had left to go find her some blood after Brady had tortured her. It had been two days since then, they wanted the location of the moonstone. He knew there was something else more sadistic that Brady was trying to do too. He'd told them they would never find it because he wasn't giving it up. He didn't care if Damon had been the one that killed Mason or that Caroline was a vampire. He just wanted it all to end, maybe bring Mason back some how. Anything that would end this pain they were causing him.

He knew if he wasn't chained he would have fallen down already. He had to protect Caroline; he wasn't giving the moonstone up. It had gotten Mason killed too, but Caroline was the woman he loved. She was his girlfriend and his best friend. He saw her as that before he ever saw her as a vampire. That didn't make her up even if it was who she would be forever. He would live forever with her, she was his true love.

"NOW, tell me where the moonstone is at," Brady said holding the hot poker against Tyler's shoulder. He could keep this up; eventually Tyler would tell him what he wanted to know. He wanted more than the moonstone though. It made him sick to see yet another wolf in bed with a vampire. This bond would be broken, even if it killed Tyler.

Tyler bit back the pain again closing his eyes as tight as he could. It hurt and he didn't know how longer he could take this. Jules claimed that they wanted to teach him what it meant to be a werewolf, but this was something he didn't want. He wanted to go back to before he was the wolf. He wanted to be holding Caroline right now. Just lying in the bed talking her watching The Notebook right now, he wouldn't even complain.

"No, I will never tell you," Tyler didn't care how much they tried they wouldn't break him. His dad had never broken him when he used to beat him before his death. He kept the picture of Caroline in his mind. She was standing in the sun with a smile on her face. She looked beautiful in the sun the way it glowed on her face. It made her blonde hair stand out more as the wind blew it.

He wanted the vision that Bonnie had saw, they were unique and she'd saw kids. He didn't know how, but he wasn't going to deny what she'd saw. He wanted kids, for them to look like their mom if they were girls, him if they were boys.

Bonnie had showed it to him using her powers. It had hurt at first, but it had been beautiful. He'd drawn the picture out in his sketch book. Caroline hadn't seen it yet though because he wanted to wait till the right moment to give it to her.

Brady threw the poker back into the fire to heat it back up before taking the gloves. He picked up piece of wolfsbane moving it down Tyler's torso. He was getting frustrated because he wouldn't scream out in pain. He used all of his force punching him in the ribs hearing them crack.

Tyler refused to let Brady hear him scream. It wasn't happening; he bit down on his inner cheek till he tasted the blood. He would rather die than ever admit he was hurting right now. He tried pulling on the chains, but they were soaked in wolfsbane. They were weakening him more and more. His legs hurt from standing so long, his head hurt because of the pain and he could hear his stomach growling. He hadn't had food in over two days.

Brady picked up the smaller poker stabbing it threw Tyler's shoulder, which had him pretty much nailed to the tree now. "I love you, Caroline," he said before he passed out in pain again.

****

Caroline had never been able to tell Tyler that Mason was dead because he wasn't. Jules thought he was and she had played it that way. However now it was bad because she couldn't get a hold of Mason, Tyler hadn't either. Right now she was more worried about the fact Tyler was nowhere to be found. She was at the cellar at the old Lockwood property. She had sent Mason the last message telling him if he could to get his ass back here now, he had to.

She felt sick to her stomach ever since being locked in that cage. Tyler went to get her more blood and he never came back. She still remembered the night at the Grill when they had snuck in and Tyler had marked her. The place on her neck felt overly hot for her cold body. Tyler had the same mark on his neck from her.

She knew why Mason left, Katherine had used him and Bonnie made him see it. She had showed him the last year of what they knew and what Katherine was really like. After that he had taken off, but he hadn't gone back to Florida instead he'd taken off to the beach house the Lockwood's owned in South Caroline. She didn't know why he hadn't come back even after Tyler triggered the curse.

There was a reason though, there had to be she thought. She had left the message on the beach house phone number this time. She sat down praying that he showed up because she couldn't deal with loosing Tyler. It would be worst thing that happened since Katherine turned her. When she had gone in search of Tyler at his house to ask him what the hell had happened to him, she'd found the drawing. Words could not describe how beautiful it was and she had to get him back. She wanted what Bonnie had showed him, what he drew.

Mason didn't know why he was back here; he'd failed at keeping Tyler safe. He had seen the truth behind Katherine being with him. He was beyond lost right now, but when he got Caroline's message pleading for help on finding Tyler, he found himself coming back here.

He remembered being here last time; he'd tried to snap Elena's neck. Caroline had kicked his ass for it too. He had tried to have Stefan and Damon killed. Caroline had forgiven him though, she'd told him he was just lost and she'd manipulated him just like the others. He had loved Katherine she was the first person in a long time he had loved.

Tyler was missing and he had to find him because he'd failed him once, but he wasn't going to this time. He heard Caroline before he saw her. She was sitting at the top of the entrance to the cellar holding her legs to her chest.

She'd left the message about Tyler telling him she had stayed with him during the full moon. Caroline wasn't like Katherine the girl still had a heart. The biggest part of that was she cared about Tyler. She had risked being killed to help his nephew. The last part of the message had him coming back here though. Brady and Jules were there and she knew they had him. They had taken her already to try get Tyler with them.

Brady was an Alpha and he wasn't one to be messed with. Jules was his mate and they had tried getting him to join their pack. He had been friends with them, but never joined them. They were not the kind to lock their selves up at night. He didn't want to kill anybody again, but he almost had with Elena. She didn't deserve to be treated like that and he hated his self for it.

Caroline looked up seeing Mason and she felt some relief wash over her. He had come and he hadn't ignored her message. "I can't go there alone, it's too many of them," she said standing up, "they have him just outside of town I think, but I'm not sure,"

"They'd hear a vehicle coming, but if we leave them far enough behind they wouldn't notice," Mason said, he had made sure that they thought he was dead. He wanted nothing to do with Jules or Brady any more. He didn't miss the mark on Caroline's neck when she agreed and walked passed him. Tyler had marked her as his.

Jules never did play by the rules if she had taken Caroline to get Tyler. It was supposed to be the one rule that out stood all the others. You never messed with another wolf's mate, no matter who they were. They had broken the rule and when he found them, they weren't going to be alive much longer. Taken Tyler was the worst thing they could have done, they had declared war.

****

Tyler felt the metal being jerked from his shoulder. He tried to keep it to his self, but he let a hiss out feeling the blood pouring down his back and chest. The wound wasn't healing and he could smell the wolfsbane all over now. They were using it on him to slow the healing. They wanted something besides the damn moonstone.

"He's not going to tell you where it's at," Jules said, it was two days already and Tyler was stronger than they had thought. He might be new, but there was something about him. He wasn't like any other werewolf she had met; she had been around for a while, Mason wasn't even this strong willed.

"No, he will tell us, and then I'm going to tear that bond from his mate," Brady said, "You don't see it, she's all over him?" he asked looking at Jules. His eyes were pure gold at the moment.

Jules knew the bond could be broken, but it was a process that would almost kill the wolf. "No, you're not going to, it will kill him," she wanted Tyler to come with them, not to kill him. She hated Caroline and that she was with Tyler. She just couldn't risk killing him in the process of breaking that bond.

"I choose death, you hear me, I'd rather die than be with you two," Tyler said spitting blood at Brady. Unless Caroline or his self died the bond wouldn't be broken completely; no matter what they did. "When you kill me she will come for you," he added trying to jerk on the chains again, but it was useless.

"NO," Jules shouted at him, she couldn't let Brady kill him. Tyler couldn't know what he was talking about. He was in shock he had to be, no wolf asked for death. It was not in their nature to do it, they fought, and they killed, but never asked for death.

Brady growled before he took the knife from the fire sticking it into Tyler's side and he could hear it go straight into his lung even before Tyler was gasping for air. He would get what he wanted he thought before he was being thrown backwards directly into the fire that was burning. He screamed out as the flames covered him. He tried to get up but he saw his heart in the other person's hand. He died right there looking up at the person he thought was dead.

Mason turned around growling at Jules before he went after her. She was backing up trying to take off but he caught up to her. "You were dead," Jules said feeling his grip on her throat. Mason couldn't be alive; she knew what she had found out. Mason was killed by Damon and Stefan.

"I just let you think that," He said before doing the same to her he'd done to Brady. However, he held onto her heart inside of her at first. Her screams breaking out into the quiet forest. He saw the fear in her eyes knowing what he was going to do. She deserved it too, for what they had done to Tyler. Once it was done he went back over to Caroline helping her get Tyler.

"Mason," Tyler had to be seeing things, Jules said he was dead, but he could hear his heart beat. He knew he wasn't dead yet, so his Uncle really was here. He was in so much pain right now, but he had to make sure he wasn't dreaming again. He had to touch him, he was trying to, but the chains were still there.

Caroline pulled the knife free unhooking the chains letting Tyler's weight go against Mason. He was holding him up right now. "I tried to explain before everything happened," Caroline said working as fast as she could, "He left town because his girlfriend was a liar and used him," once she was done she bit into her wrist putting it against Tyler's mouth. She had to get him to heal faster.

Tyler still couldn't believe it even though Mason was holding him up right now. He couldn't be here he knew what Jules told him. The pain in his side hurt more than the other wounds though. He could feel the blood starting to come up into his mouth. "Mason," he could hardly breathe any more, but he was drinking the blood Caroline was giving him.

"I never thought she'd get you to turn," Mason said before he smelt the other werewolf. He tried to sense were it was at, but he was air born before he could react. He was slammed against one of the trees.

Caroline sat Tyler up against the tree before she got up to fight the werewolf. She could fight, she had taken Mason on after all. She got a few punches in, and threw the werewolf down. When it was on the ground it got up going right for Tyler. "NO," Caroline screamed, but she heard the snap before Tyler fell over. She couldn't hear his heart beating anymore and she knew what had happened.

Caroline punched her hand threw the wolf's chest ripping his heart out in rage before she looked back down at Tyler. She was scared because she didn't know if breaking his neck would kill him or knock him out like it did a vampire. Mason was out cold at the moment having been thrown so hard into the tree. She got down beside Tyler holding onto him hoping that he was okay, he had to be okay.

"I love you, Tyler," she kisses his lips praying he woke up.

**TBC**

**AN: another chapter is coming hope you're enjoying so far. I really do love Mason; he was used and was just confused. Tyler and Caroline all the way. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing it belongs to The CW, L.J. Smith and the writers of the show. Hope you enjoy. **

**Our Bond Cannot Be Broken **

**Chapter 2**

****

Caroline was pacing the room because she was a little freaked out. Tyler had woken up finally, but something was wrong. He had a fever for the last hour and they couldn't figure out what was going on. She had called Stefan because she was really scared and what he had said couldn't exactly be true. How could it be true? Tyler always drank from her when they were having sex. The blood shouldn't have done this to him.

"Caroline, even if he hadn't stayed dead, breaking Tyler's neck in the meaning of it, killed him," Stefan said. They had to do something soon or he was going to die for real this time.

"Tyler's not supposed to be…" this wasn't what she had in mind forever; he was supposed to be a werewolf. She looked at Stefan in defeat because she didn't want Tyler to change. He was hers and she didn't know how it would be. What if changing him into what the book called a hybrid broke the bond they had. "I'm scared okay, and I can tell he is too," she said being able to feel what Tyler felt sometimes wasn't a good thing.

"Caroline you can't let him die," Elena said. She'd been with Stefan and had come with him when she'd called. Mason was pissed off because what was happening, but he was trying not to freak Tyler out. They didn't know what this meant. Tyler was about to become something that none of them knew about.

Damon wasn't too thrilled about all of this, but if turning him made him half and half then they could play nice. It had been his way of apologizing to Mason for almost killing him. Bonnie had glared at both of them telling them not to fight or else. Shockingly Mason had accepted the apology when he'd added he did stuff he didn't always have to do.

Caroline knew what she had to do; she didn't want him to die and told them her answer. Elena took the knife cutting her palm before putting blood into a cup. Bonnie had found a spell in Emily's book that showed how to keep a werewolf that was being turned into a hybrid alive. Caroline took the knife cutting her palm next letting the blood go into the cup. She walked into her bedroom where Mason, Bonnie and Tyler were at.

"I can't loose you, I love you, the good and the bad right," Caroline said looking at Tyler before handing the knife to Mason, "We need werewolf blood, he's in transition so it won't be pure," Tyler was going to live he'd just be something different. She watched Mason cut his hand before the blood joined the other three's.

Bonnie took the cup before she put it on the night stand. She started saying the spell that was in the book. She added her own blood when the time was right. It was a strong spell and she knew she was going to be weak later. Tyler had changed this year though; he wasn't the dick he'd been in the past. Being turned into a werewolf had changed him.

The lights started flickering in the room and she felt cold chill go threw her body. She picked the glass up handing it to Tyler. "You have to drink it all even if it tastes gross at first," she said knowing what was going happen once he did. She had warned them in advance that it might look as if he was having some kind of attack. "Whatever happens you can't touch him," She was looking right at Caroline.

"What, you can't expect me to just let him be in pain," Caroline almost shrieked before she felt herself being held. "Damon let me go," she hissed.

"Oh no, he hurts you during this then he will be all mope and I am not having a whiny hybrid near me," Damon said, but it was more for Tyler's safety too. Why the hell he gave a crap about the mutt he had no clue. It had to do with his being Caroline's sire he guessed. Technically speaking Tyler being Caroline's mate would make them related in the real world.

Tyler looked at the cup before he turned it up. It tasted disgusting, but he some how managed to keep it down. He felt pain going threw his body again and it sent him into something that could only look like a person having a seizer. Caroline was screaming for Damon to let her go, she wanted to help him, but the grip was too tight.

Mason cringed watching what was happening to Tyler, he wanted to help him, but there was no way of doing it right now. They didn't know what a hybrid meant for them or Tyler, but he wasn't going to die. Bonnie was trying to keep him contained helping him not feel as much pain. However she couldn't hold onto the spell any more.

Tyler grabbed his head before he felt fangs coming out and his eyes were changing. He felt like he did right before he turned into the wolf. His face shifted and the veins under his eyes burned as the blood rushed into his eyes. He could feel his bones trying to break, but they stopped and when he finally looked up at the ones in the room, he was trying not to growl.

****

It had been almost two days since everything had happened. Caroline was trying to concentrate on her history quiz, but she couldn't help notice Tyler. He kept watching her, his desk was diagonal from hers so she looked back. He was watching her and for a second there she could have sworn he said something, but he just smiled.

Tyler looked back down at the paper in front of him; he was really loosing his mind because he could have sworn she said something to him. They were in a classroom full of students, but it had been her voice. He went back to the quiz shaking the feeling off. Things were different now he could feel it, ever since the change.

He was faster now, he could hear farther away, and he had this pull to Caroline like the wolf's but stronger. They had already been able to feel each other when something was wrong, but this was something he couldn't explain. She had called seeing if he was going pick her up and he'd gone without thinking about it.

Mason was calling him whipped, but he didn't care, he liked the feeling. It made him feel less alone because he was scared. Sitting in the classroom with a ton of students was killing him. He had made sure he ate that morning not wanting to attack anybody.

Being part vampire now really had its downsides. He now knew what Caroline must have felt like at first. He craved blood, but she was giving him blood bags right now. Stefan wanted him to switch to animal blood, which had Damon in a pissy mood over it. As long as Caroline stayed with him he didn't care what he drank.

There was this odd group they had formed and even their history teacher was apart of it. Mason was staying around too because he didn't have anywhere else to go. The rest of Jules and Brady's pack would want their revenge so he was staying here. Damon had actually made peace it seemed. They were all working together keeping each other safe.

Tyler got up turning the quiz in before he got his pass to go to the library. They had to do a report for their mid-term and they were supposed to go there after the quiz. He was about to walk out the room when he heard that voice again. It was Caroline's and it was loud, but she was too into her quiz to notice him.

He concentrated sending his thoughts towards her, from his head "I love you," Tyler grinned when he saw her look up at him. He had just done that, he left the classroom going to where the school library was. He couldn't believe that it had worked. It had to be part of the new abilities he had because before now he couldn't do that.

****

Caroline was startled when she heard Tyler's voice in her head. She looked up and he was about to leave the room. She wrote down her last answer before she hurried out of the room after turning in her quiz. She took off down the hall in a blur before pushing Tyler into one of the bathrooms. She looked into his eyes before she thought about what she wanted him to do. "Kiss me right now," she said in her mind.

She about squealed out when he pushed her against the bathroom door kissing her. She couldn't believe that this was one of his new abilities. If this was what it was going to be like it would be amazing. She was still scared for him because she knew how it had felt at the beginning. He was on edge that morning with all the students at the high school. She had gone up to him and took his hand. They could do this together.

Tyler was trying to control his teeth, but every time they started making out now they would come out. Caroline grinned before she moved her hand under his shirt. He was still hot; his skin had not turned cold like hers. He could also walk in the sun without a ring to protect him. She moaned before feeling his hands going for her jean's zipper. They hadn't had sex yet and she wanted to so badly, but they couldn't right here.

"We can't do this now," she sent to his mind not wanting to talk out loud. There was so many things that they could do with this. It might help them with killing Klaus too; he was still a big threat looming over their heads.

Tyler growled when she said they couldn't. He needed her, but something had made him stop. He had remembered all the stuff that had happened in the past. Damon had compelled him once and he remembered that night now. "I don't want to," he said towards her mind, but he backed away.

Caroline kissed him before she looked at her watch. It was fifteen minutes until school was out. It wasn't like Alaric would check see if they went. She turned the lock on the door kissing him again. She got his jeans down in a hurry not wanting to wait pulling her own down as well. Once that was taking care of she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist. "Then don't," this she said out loud before he thrust inside of her.

It was the first time they had been alone in two days or had sex since he had changed. She held onto the bathroom door's hinge above the door. She bit down to keep from crying out as he thrust inside of her. It was better, but the same. She gasped out as her head went back and she felt his new vampire fangs against her neck. She almost missed what he said, but she nodded before saying yes. She wasn't going to deny him access to her in any way.

Their bond hadn't been broken, it had grown and if what had happened couldn't change it, then it couldn't be broken. She moved herself up and down on his shaft as he continued drinking from her neck. She was cumming and couldn't stop herself from screaming, but instead she buried her mouth against his neck. She bit down hard feeling him cumming inside of her.

He was thrusting still and she didn't want him to stop, it felt so good his speed was faster than hers now, but she could still take what he gave. She'd rather that he drank from her or a blood bag than go out and hurt somebody. She had kept him from doing so as a werewolf and now she was going help him get through this.

"I love you too, Tyler," she said so only he could hear it before the bell rang signally that school was out.

**THE END**

**AN: Okay what did you all think, Caroline his his sire instead of the evil hybrid. I had this idea when I saw the clip where Tyler told her if he was sired to anybody it was her. I made it real in this story. **


End file.
